


Renacer

by safosinmusas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cristobal colon - Freeform, Guerra Mundial, Historia, Inmortal, Julio cesar - Freeform, M/M, Reencarnación, Reencuentro, Reincarnation, Renacer, Revolución Francesa, búsqueda
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Baekhyun siempre iba tarde y Chanyeol no dejaba de encontrarlo.





	Renacer

Baekhyun había ayudado a Homero con la Ilíada, estado presente en el nacimiento de Sócrates y participado en muchas de las clases de Aristóteles. Fue parte del ejercito que luchó contra Troya, vio morir a grandes guerreros que marcaron un antes y un después en la historia de Grecia y se marchó a Roma cuando su tiempo con los griegos terminó. Le encantaba pasear por el foro y escuchar las grandes discusiones de Cicerón, fue un gran estudioso de leyes y observó muchos de los combates que se realizaron en el circo. Pero de todo, lo que mejor recuerda es el día que lo conoció, durante los Idus de Marzo. Había sido llamado para acompañar al César, pero llegaba tarde y todos los caminos estaban abarrotados. Aún se culpaba por no haber estado allí a tiempo, por no haber impedido su muerte; pero no podía luchar contra el destino y haberle conocido mereció la pena. Chocaron en uno de los caminos que conducían al foro, cayendo uno sobre el otro entre disculpas apresuradas y miradas avergonzadas. Aquel día en el que César cayó y el imperio de Augusto comenzó, convirtiéndose en una tragedia para algunos y en una victoria para otros, Baekhyun encontró a Chanyeol por primera vez. Su romance, sin embargo, no duró mucho. La noche en la que su amor murió, fue la más larga y fría de Abril.

 

En 1492, Baekhyun tomó las pocas pertenencias que tenía y se embarcó con Cristobal Colón en busca de una nueva aventura. Soportó cada uno de sus comentarios de grandeza, fingió que no estaban perdidos en medio del océano para que la tripulación no enloqueciera y racionó los alimentos lo mejor que pudo. Regresó a Europa en seguida, acomodándose en Italia, pero sintiéndose vacío una vez más. Lloró la muerte de Leonardo da Vinci como el resto de sus amistades, acompañó a Rafael en sus últimos días agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por él y fue testigo de como Miguen Ángel se consagró como un gran artista. Se trasladó a Francia, observando los cambios en el trono y augurando un duro final para la monarquía francesa. Sin embargo, el único día que le importó y le devolvió la ilusión que había vivido, fue cuando lo encontró, el día en el que Luis XVI perdió todo y él consiguió lo único que le importaba. Volvía a llegar tarde, esta vez a una reunión con su jefe, a penas le había dado tiempo a coger una manzana para el desayuno y quería gritarle a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino porque aunque Francia era un caos, a él le obligaban a terminar sus labores. Sin embargo, cuando chocó con el hombre que le había acompañado en sus sueños durante años, no le importó nada que no fuesen sus ojos y la sonrisa con la que susurró: “Te encontré”. Vivieron, amándose a escondidas, en una pequeña casa a las afueras de Paris, hasta que la enfermedad se lo llevó. Estuvo a su lado durante los peores momentos, tomándole de la mano y deseando encontrar una forma de ayudarle. Cuando lo inevitable llegó, surgieron nuevas promesas entre susurros y lágrimas que trataban de contener para que la despedida no fuese amarga. Un año después de que Maria Antonieta perdiese la cabeza, él perdió lo que volvía plena su vida. La mañana en la que su amor murió, fue la más calurosa y triste de Julio.

 

Baekhyun vio como asesinaban a Fernando de Austria en Sarajevo, soportó las tensiones de los meses posteriores a la espera de que las grandes potencias no lo soportaran más y comenzara la guerra. Luchó en el frente, defendiendo a sus compañeros, tomando partido de un bando porque no tenía más remedio y deseando que todo aquello terminase. Se unió al movimiento de las vanguardias como forma de romper con todo el dolor que la realidad suponía, se entusiasmó por el dadaísmo, el ultraísmo y tantos otros “ismos” que surgieron, defendió las ideas de Dalí y fue testigo de los progresos de Picasso. Leyó la poesía de Machado con el mismísimo autor, se peleó constantemente con Kafka, fue invitado a cada celebración de James Joyce y ayudó a Kantor con el estreno clandestino de su versión de Balladyna. Sin embargo, el único día que realmente atesoraría, fue cuando se vieron de nuevo. Las bombas caían en plena guerra por las calles inglesas y como parecía ser normal, él llegaba tarde y las alarmas que indicaban el toque de queda resonaban con fuerza por todas partes. Antes incluso de que supiese lo que estaba pasando, un cuerpo lo derribó y lo ocultó con dificultad tras las ruinas de un edificio. Intentó forcejear, asustado, por estar en manos de un desconocido; pero cuando su voz grave susurró “volvemos a vernos”, se calmó al instante. Chanyeol había regresado a su vida, en medio del caos que supuso la guerra y convertido en todo un soldado. Quebrantaron las leyes juntos, viviendo un intenso romance, encontrándose en la clandestinidad para no perder ni un solo instante juntos. Cuando tuvo que partir para luchar directamente en el frente, le prometió que haría lo posible para regresar y celebrar juntos que la paz había llegado. Sin embargo, el final de la guerra llegó y Chanyeol nunca pudo volver. El día en el que descubrió que su amor había vuelto a morir, fue el más feliz para el mundo y el más trágico para él.

 

Años después, había vivido miles de historias que no le pertenecían, visto caer a tantos dictadores que a penas podía recordar el número y siendo testigo del nacimiento de grandes genios; pero no había vuelto a encontrarse con él ni a crear nuevos recuerdos juntos. En una época tan diferente a la suya, donde la tecnología dominaba todos los campos y los edificios eran construidos tan altos que ocultaban el cielo, se sentía perdido. Demasiado cansado del bullicio de la ciudad, añorando una época donde había más árboles que cemento, solo le quedaba huir a la tranquilidad que los parques conseguían darle. Llegaba tarde a la oficina, pero no le importaba, el papeleo y los gritos de su secretaría seguirían allí sin importar a que hora fuese. Con los ojos cerrados, escuchaba una triste balada, mientras viajaba por sus recuerdos, por las luchas con grandes guerreros, por las charlas con grandes poetas y, sobre todo, por los días que vivió su gran amor. No oyó los pasos que se acercaban ni se dio cuenta de que había dejado de estar solo en aquel banco, hasta que sintió un pequeño tirón en el cable de los auriculares, consiguiendo que se le cayesen. Quiso gritarle por interrumpir su momento de paz, por haber tocado lo que no le pertenecía; pero no fue capaz de hablar cuando vio su sonrisa.

 

— Te encontré.


End file.
